


For a Really Really Great Lay, Call:

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Trickster!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters meet a very interesting janitor on a case; Sam gets seduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Really Really Great Lay, Call:

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a secret santa exchange on Tumblr for the prompt: "A Sabriel AU where they only know Gabriel as the Trickster". Takes place during Tall Tales.

The janitor’s smile made Sam’s skin feel too tight, like he needed to escape from the confines of his body to be free; judging by the look he was getting from the shorter man, his feelings were far from unapparent (and, he hoped with fingers crossed, reciprocated). As he and Dean left the professor’s office after hearing all there was to hear from the friendly janitor, the man in the jumpsuit shook Sam’s hand with a genial smile, leaving behind a slip of lined paper in Sam’s palm. Sam closed his fist around the scrap, pulse pounding and cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. The janitor barked out a laugh after Dean’s footfalls had disappeared down three flights, just a faint echo in the stairwell.

“You act like you didn’t expect to get a number, kid,” he said, lips quirked up in that smile that gave Sam urges that he so rarely indulged in.

He shrugged, flustered.

“Well, Sammy, you give me a ring tonight if you want to take me up on that offer,” the shorter man said, nudging Sam down the stairs just as Dean started shouting up for him to hurry up.

Sam tried to protest, but only got his ass smacked for his efforts. He trudged down the stairs, hiding the paper in his pocket to avoid any of Dean’s patented Big Brother Brand Assholeness. However, Dean rolled his eyes when Sam slid in shotgun anyways.

“You too busy flirting, Romeo?”

“Screw you, Dean.”

It was only after they started driving away that Sam wondered how that janitor had known his real name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam did end up calling, too curious to ignore the handwritten scrawl of “For a really really great lay, call:” above the number. He chuckled as he dialed the digits; the janitor rattled off directions to Sam (so effortlessly that Sam wondered how many people got invited to come back to his place). Sam snuck out, cursing every creak from the motel door and every noise the Impala made as he started it up and drove off.

He pulled up to a house that looked too impressive for a janitor’s salary (he briefly wondered if he had been played); however, the front door opened as soon as he got out of the car, revealing the man from earlier, now dressed down in a plaid button down and loose-fitting jeans. Sam found himself smiling at the familiarity of the ensemble, hurrying to the door.

“Eager, kiddo?”

Sam felt the blush from earlier creeping back onto his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, so am I,” the janitor said with a smile, pulling Sam inside by the hand.

Sam went willingly, looking around at the house as they went. He was busy being impressed with the sheer lavishness of the place when a small dog scurried up and started sniffing at his boots. The hunter crouched down to pet him, a smile blooming on his face.

“Thor, what have I said about bothering pretty guests,” the shorter man scolded.

The comment shocked a laugh out of Sam; the dog responded with a bark that sounded equally as amused and Sam, grinning, scratched him behind the ears.

“Thor? Isn’t he a little, well, small for that name?”

The janitor’s expression shifted to ‘comically put-out’, if Sam had to put a name to the pout he was sporting.

“Hey, being small doesn’t mean he can’t be awesome too. Good things come in small packages,” he said, smile brightening his face again. “Or maybe I should say small things have good packages,” he winked, gesturing to his own crotch.

Sam nearly choked on the next breath he took, standing up from the crouch to his full height.

“Is that so?” he asked, crowding into the shorter man’s space as he regained his composure. “I think I need to see some proof before I believe it.”

The janitor grinned and dragged Sam down the hall to an opulent bedroom.

“Oh you’ll definitely get some proof, Sam,” he said as he tugged Sam down to the red, silk sheets.

“This is- quite the bedroom,” Sam commented as the janitor worked his own jeans off, then moved on to getting Sam’s off.

The shorter man shrugged and smirked as he tossed the two pairs of pants to the floor. “What can I say, I’m a hedonist.”

“A hedonistic janitor- not something you see every day,” Sam replied, looking around at the sumptuously decorated room.

The janitor laughed and started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, kissing his way down his chest; Sam sighed happily, running his fingers through the shorter man’s dark blond hair. He unbuttoned his own shirt and kicked off his boxers, flopping down on his back in the middle of the mattress; he gave Sam a look that was meant to encourage him to do the same. Sam threw his boxers off the bed and made his way up the mattress until he was hovering over the janitor’s body. The shorter man grinned, looking him up and down.

“Well shit, Sam, didn’t know you were built like a god,” he said with a low whistle, eyes roving Sam’s body.

Sam paused, then laughed, equal parts nervous and embarrassed (and aroused). “I don’t- fuck, I don’t even know your name.”

“With that much size, you could call me my brother’s name and I could care less,” the janitor smirked, eyeing Sam’s cock.

“Well what’s your brother’s name then?”

“You’re quite the joker, huh kiddo- I have a lot of brothers.”

“How many?”

“A lot,” he repeated, expression daring Sam to see what would happen if he pushed the subject; Sam didn’t. “You can call me Gabriel- you do need something to moan tonight.”

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning down to nip “Gabriel’s” jaw.

“Is that your real name?”

“It’s one of them- depends on who you ask,” he said off-handedly, wrapping a hand around Sam’s cock.

Sam bit his lip, forgetting his train of thought and pushing his hips forward into the circle of Gabriel’s fingers. With the upper hand for the moment, Gabriel flipped them so Sam was under him. The hunter looked up at him in stunned surprise, hair flopping in front of his eyes.

“I’m stronger than I look, I know,” he chuckled, straddling Sam’s hips and rocking against him.

Sam whined softly when Gabriel’s cock rubbed along his own; he reached out and gripped the shorter man’s hips on instinct, pulling him tighter against himself. Gabriel bit his own lip and made a needy sound, moving faster.

“Fuck- no beating around the bush with you, huh?” he asked with no intention of listening to the answer if there was one, already grinding down against Sam harder, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Sam leaned in to kiss him, and then hesitated. Gabriel felt the hunter’s weight shift under him and lifted his head to focus his bleary gaze on Sam’s face.

“Huh-?” he questioned, hips still rocking against Sam’s in a sinfully perfect rhythm.

“Nothing,” Sam lied, eyes flicking down to look at Gabe’s parted lips before jumping back to his eyes.

Gabriel took a moment before laughing, capturing Sam’s lips with his own, a sound of delight caught between the two pairs.

“Been a while since I kissed anyone I screwed.”

“You partial to paying for your lays?”

Gabriel mused, panting a little as he continued to rub against Sam. “Something like that, yeah.”

Sam must have made a face because the janitor laughed again; Sam found he didn’t mind, didn’t blush the way he ought to at being laughed at during such a moment. He liked the sound too much to be ashamed.

“Don’t look so put out, kiddo- this isn’t like that,” he said, pressing his lips to Sam’s jaw then to his mouth. “Hence the kissing. Haven’t you ever seen Pretty Woman?”

Sam’s blank look told Gabriel what he needed to know.

“A tragedy. We’ll have to watch it,” he said, his voice wavering as he continued to rock in Sam’s lap.

Sam tried not to think of the implications of watching a movie together (the idea felt more intimate than he would admit), instead focusing on the friction. Gabriel’s breath hitched and his rhythm faltered; Sam felt the telltale spill of warmth across his skin as the shorter man let out a final moan. He continued rocking against Sam as he rode out his orgasm, pulling Sam right along with him. Sam grunted and came as well, holding Gabriel up as he slumped against his chest; he couldn’t even remember, in the haze of pleasure, what he had been anxious about moments ago.

“Fuck,” he murmured.

Gabriel chuckled, musical, in the crook of Sam’s neck.

“You can say that again, kiddo.”

Sam felt laughter bubble up in his throat; he let it go, grinning. The shorter man joined in, hoisting himself up by a hand on the headboard and leaning down to kiss him.

“You’re something else, Sam.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Could be,” Gabriel said with a wink and a smile.

Sam kissed his upturned lips, hands cupping Gabe’s face. The janitor hummed, pleased and tuneless, against Sam’s mouth; he settled back down against him, resting his head on Sam’s chest like he had done it every night for years. Sam wrapped an arm around him, keeping Gabriel close to him.

“You should probably be getting back to that partner of yours- he seemed the type to work himself into a tizzy if he wakes up and you’re not there.”

Sam nodded, eyes falling closed. “In a few minutes. Not even sure I can get my legs to work well enough right now to make it back in one piece.”

“Does that mean the experience lived up to my promise of a ‘really really great lay’?” Gabriel smirked, tracing nonsense patterns on Sam’s skin.

Sam nodded, chuckling. He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s hair, just listening to the shorter man’s breathing.

“C’mon, kiddo- you should go. You have my number, you can always call me for another great night,” Gabriel said, sitting up and stretching.

Sam tried to protest, but Gabriel would have none of it. Once Sam was fully dressed again, the shorter man stood on his tiptoes and gave him a kiss; Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe and held him close, not breaking the kiss until Gabriel nipped his lip, chuckling.

“Go, Sammy. I’ll see you again real soon, I’m sure.”

Sam leaned down for another quick kiss before heading out the door and back to the motel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam tried not to be disappointed when they figured out that the janitor was the Trickster they were looking for; he didn’t succeed. He felt genuine remorse when they stabbed him. He didn’t throw away the phone number, instead tucking it into one of the inner pockets of his jacket. Sam pulled the number out some nights while he was passing the time with pointless television or a book that he had stolen from an abandoned house, when Dean was out at a bar and he was all alone. He got so far as letting his phone ring once a few times, but he always pressed the little red ‘end’ button before the second tone; he never got a call back.

Sam saw the title “Pretty Woman” on the channel guide in a motel a few months after his encounter with Gabriel. He let a smile grace his lips and he tuned to the correct channel, reclining on the shitty mattress and watching Julia Roberts and Richard Gere own the screen. Dean made a joke about Sam watching such a chick flick and Sam didn’t even bother denying it. He nearly let the phone ring twice that nice, remembering Gabriel’s comments about the movie from the time they were together.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about the janitor, the Trickster, Gabriel. He didn’t give himself time to dwell on it for longer than a few fleeting moments before he fell asleep or a couple of choice, otherwise occupied minutes in the shower.

He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he did know, deep below layers of denial and spite, how he truly felt. And he knew that with all those nights he had cut off his calls before they even had a chance to ring, he had missed the opportunity to act on those feelings.

He tried not to regret it, to forget that it had happened, to let the memory of Gabriel fade to a grainy blur like his (few, college) other one night stands; he failed to do so.


End file.
